Refracción de luz
by Freyja af-Folkvangr
Summary: AU. Perdí lo más importante que tenía. O eso creía. Porque un día, encontré algo mucho mejor. Algo más luminoso que todos los colores que vi alguna vez. {Regalo para una de las mejores Ravens del mundo ¡Feliz cumpleaños Cora!}
1. Negro

**Disclaimer: Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños Cora!**

 **Espero que te guste mi pequeño regalito. Una colección de drabbles de una historia común, de la que sé, tú pareja favorita de Digimon.**

 _Admira la luz que puedes ver y nunca pierdas la esperanza de lo que puede venir._

 **Que sea un bonito cumpleaños. ¡Te quiero!**

 **Refracción de Luz**

 **.**

 **Negro.**

 _¿Cómo te sientes?_

Esa era la pregunta que más se había repetido los últimos seis meses de mi vida.

Uno tras otro. Siempre venían con ese andar ligero, carraspeando antes de decir cualquier cosa, poniendo la voz más suave que tenían y acariciando mi espalda despacio, como si fuera a quebrarse. Intentaban hacerme sentir la compasión que ellos mismos sentían.

No, no puedo sentirla. No quiero sentirla.

Desde el día del accidente todo giró como un torbellino frente a mí. Fue un empujón, un risco al que fui obligado a saltar. Y después del choque inicial ya no había nada.

Nada.

Tiendo a creer que para todos fue mucho más fuerte lo que pasó, mucho peor que para mí. Y sólo me detengo pensando en si en realidad fue así.

¿Qué tan malo es?

¿Qué tan triste es?

¿Qué es lo peor?

La oscuridad, eso es lo peor.

Y sé que esa es la respuesta más certera que puedo dar con respecto a cómo me siento. Por más que muchos me pregunten e intenten entender, nunca lo harán. No saben lo extraño, difícil y diferente que es.

Tener todos los colores en tus manos, tener todas las formas y abstracciones del mundo frente a ti, y que de un parpadeo ya no existan. Ya no estén. Y ya no pueda verlas, ya no pueda regodearme, ya no pueda maravillarme.

Fue una hora, un minuto, un segundo. Fue un impulso, fue la estúpida idea que tuve de poder ser fuerte y mejor. Fue un error.

Ellos eran dos, y mucho más grandes. Yo estaba solo y la oscuridad me confundía. Uno me agarro de los brazos, me lanzó al suelo y se explotó en risas sobre mí. Pero aun así me sentía poderoso, lleno de egolatría y una determinación que nunca existió. El otro me escupió, movió sus brazos contra mi cuerpo y buscó lo que quería. Fue el moverme, el intentar desafiarlos lo que me condenó.

Y luego solo vino el dolor y la oscuridad. El ácido escocía, sentía mi rostro derretirse a su paso, sentía mi corazón bombear en respuesta al dolor, sentía mi garganta arañarse producto de los gritos.

Y ellos reían, como si fuera una obra de arte, una película de comedia, una obra griega. Tomaron lo que deseaban y huyeron. Y se llevaron con ellos los colores y las luces.

Se llevaron todo lo que mejor conocía.

Y lo que más me gustaba de estar vivo.

En su lugar quedé yo. Una cascara vacía, un retrato en blanco y negro de lo que fui. Un mero contenedor de lo que fue Takeru Takaishi alguna vez.

Un pozo que no puede ser llenado. Gritos, dolor, vacío.

Los golpes en la puerta vuelven. Giro mi cuerpo en dirección a la muralla, o eso creo. La puerta se abre y siento como chilla el metal, como cruje la madera, como la persona toma aire ante el nerviosismo.

¿Qué puedes decirle a una persona que lo perdió todo?

El peso en el colchón cambia. No me giro. Pero me alienta no sentir la mano sobre mi espalda como ha sido este tiempo, me alienta no escuchar sus "lo siento tanto".

Porque no lo sienten. Porque ellos no saben lo que es esta mierda.

Hay un silencio que pareciera componer mis piezas, como si solo necesitara eso. Silencio, tranquilidad y paz.

Olfateo el aire y el aroma que llega a mis fosas nasales es conocido, es familiar, es cálido y alentador. Es como si una parte de mi vida volviera a ser lo que era hace unos años, es como si nada nunca hubiera pasado. Como si volviera a ser ese niño que brillaba para los demás.

Yamato es una fuente de tranquilidad, siempre lo fue. Siempre sabe que decir, o que no decir. Siempre está ahí donde debe y cuando puede.

Pero no había estado, había escapado. Mamá dijo que el dolor fue mucho y el desconsuelo peor. Y creo poder entenderlo, porque si fuera yo, tampoco vendría por mí. Es un cuadro deprimente que nadie quiere admirar en su totalidad, que nadie se atreve a abordar.

Que nadie quiso pintar a propósito.

Y su mano viene a mí, pero no llega a mi espalda. Acaricia mi cabeza, como lo hizo tantas veces, y menguó el dolor en cierto punto como lo logró tantas otras.

Y si no fuera porque ahora soy más consciente de mi rededor que antes, no podría haber sabido que estaba llorando. Que su cuerpo estaba saltando, que contenía los gemidos e hipidos que querían ser libres.

Se quiebra él. Me quiebro yo. Y las lágrimas caen como torrentes por mis mejillas, llevándose consigo parte de lo que había tenido guardado tanto tiempo y abriéndole la puerta a muchos otros demonios.

¿Y qué hay ahora?

Negro. Solo negro.


	2. Violeta

**Disclaimer: Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **¡Seguimos con el regalo para la maravillosa Cora!**

 **Que este también te guste, te llene y te empiece a iluminar.**

 **.**

 **Violeta**

Cuando el dolor se extiende hasta las infinidades del ser, sabes que lo que viene después no puede ser peor.

No puede ser peor.

Y comprendes que desde ahí todo debe subir, porque ya no hay más bajada. Y que como dicen, el cielo es más lindo que el interior de la tierra.

Pero sigues sintiendo el miedo del día a día, sobre lo que se avecina, de lo que puede salir mal. Al final, sabes que no es miedo, que es ansiedad, que es incomprensión, que es curiosidad y una amalgama de cosas no puedes explicar.

Cuando creía que todo podía ir bien, que mi vida se resumiría en vivir por mí, fue cuando comprendí que no sería así. Que mis padres, juntos y no separados, pensaron que lo mejor sería que me levantara una vez más.

Y me impulsan a poder hacerlo. Porque mi hermano también jala mi mano con fuerza, porque ayuda a que no me vuelva a caer en aquel mar negro donde estuve. Porque es en estos momentos donde me doy cuenta que no estoy solo, y que mi dolor no es solo mío.

Donde ser egoísta no hace a los demás felices. Donde solo causa más daño.

Una mujer habló conmigo, días, semanas y meses. Exactamente 3 meses. Donde reforzó lo que, estoy seguro que, mis padres querían que oyera. Esperó que entendiera, repitió mil veces y me ayudó a abrir hasta cierto punto las ventanas que yo mismo había cerrado.

Que no podía dejarme caer, que tenía que vivir. Que tenía que volver a ponerle color a mi vida.

Tenía que _volver a ponerle color._

Otra mujer se encargó de enseñarme cosas básicas que, y por miedo, dejé de hacer. Me explicó la importancia de usar mis otros sentidos, de dejarme llevar por otro tipo de sensaciones y no por la vista.

Y me contó su secreto. Me mostró un mundo donde lo visible puede engañarte, pero lo otro no. Donde dejarse llevar por los otros sentidos era más importante, más imprescindible, que vivir engañado.

Que vivir en la cueva donde quise entrar.

Fue un hombre quien se dio el tiempo de enseñarme a caminar, a contar mis pasos y escuchar los sonidos característicos. A usar mis manos para encontrarme en el espacio. Y fue él mismo quien me regaló mi bastón, mis nuevos ojos, mi nueva varita mágica.

Me mostró un mundo sin ataduras terrenales, donde podía ser independiente e ir donde quisiera. Donde podía tener la oportunidad de desear y anhelar cosas.

Y fue en ese momento cuando, después de tanto tiempo, volví a sentirme un poco más libre.

—Debería volver a la escuela.

Lo escuché una noche, como casi todo en esta casa. Sin estar tras las puertas, sin necesidad de estar escuchando donde no debería. Simplemente estando ahí.

Y fue extraño. Sentí como si muchas puertas se abrieran, y otras se cerrarán. Como si al fin, las cosas empezaran a encontrar su lugar y se volvieran a acomodar. Pude sentir como al otro lado del pasillo algo mayor a mi dormitaba, algo que podía despertar y destrozar todo. O conjuntar todo lo que ya estaba roto.

Y tuve miedo. Y es algo que no puedo ocultar, aunque así lo desee.

—Quizás sería lo mejor.

Fue mi respuesta tan tranquila la que los descolocó ese almuerzo. Fueron minutos de silencio, donde puedo estar seguro que se miraron a los ojos, y se preocuparon juntos, una vez más. Y Yamato rompió el circulo de emociones que comenzaba a encerrarme, puso su mano en mi hombro y (puedo volver a decir que sí) los miró a los ojos.

—Es lo mejor.

Después de ese día todo ocurrió de una forma extraña, pareciera que el mundo giraba en torno a lo que iba a suceder. Porque todo era diferente de alguna manera y traía algo nuevo, también.

No iba a llegar al mismo lugar donde estuve siempre, cosa que, en realidad, fue mi única petición importante. No quería volver a hundirme en el mismo lugar donde me había ahogado tiempo atrás, era momento de probar nuevas aguas.

Odaiba, ese era el distrito de nuestra nueva escuela. Yamato decidió que ir juntos era una buena idea y mis padres se volvieron frenéticos al aceptar la idea. Desde el día del accidente, pareciera que estar juntos hasta un nivel extrañamente amistoso, los ponía de mejor ánimo.

Lo que en realidad era lo más extraño que pudo pasar.

Ese día me dejé guiar, en un punto acunado por las nuevas expectativas y aterrorizado por lo que vendría. Solo me dejé llevar, dejé que mi mente por un momento se apagara y mis sentidos me llevaran a no encallar.

Ese día el salón olía a nuevo. A nuevas experiencias, a nuevos caminos que recorrer. Y traía consigo un aura cargada de miedos y preguntas.

Ese día hubo susurros, hubo preguntas que no fueron dichas, hubo algo extraño que pareció quebrar el ambiente.

Muchas personas en un lugar tan pequeño, todos volteando sus rostros en mi dirección, todos preguntándose por qué el chico nuevo era ciego.

Por qué era yo y no otro.

Sentí la ansiedad, sentí la oscuridad subir, sentí mucho de aquellas cosas que pensaba haber guardado con llave en el baúl de mi habitación. Como si la inexistente luz quisiera recordarme porque no estaba más ahí.

Pero al mismo tiempo hubo otra cosa, hubo otra voz, hubo otra razón.

—Soy Hikari Yagami. Es un placer conocerte.

Y esa voz trajo fantasía.

Sabía cómo el color violeta, como la magia y como la fe.


	3. Azul

**Disclaimer: Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **Azul**

Aquella semana había conocido lo que era el esfuerzo.

Nunca había hecho mucho más. Había sido fácil anteriormente aprobar mis materias, prestar atención, responder preguntas y poder ser un estudiante calificado como "bueno" por mis compañeros y profesores.

No era de grandes calificaciones, pero tampoco hacía mucho más para cambiar aquel panorama. Disfrutaba el día a día y solía despreocuparme con respecto al tema.

Ahora, ahora todo era de nuevo, todo era desconocido y nuevo.

Prestar atención no era difícil, mis oídos y manos parecían trabajar en su propia frecuencia. El profesor hablaba y, así de rápido, transcribía todo en la computadora. Esa había sido la única forma de poder tener apuntes de las clases, de manera prolija y segura, los profesores habían coincido en que era una buena idea para que pudiera mantener el hilo de la clase y poder estudiar luego. Lo que y siendo sincero, me pareció la mejor idea que se pudo tener, ya que, no necesitaba valerme de alguien más para poder estar al día.

Por otro lado, estar pendiente de su voz tampoco era problema. Podía escucharla en las esquinas del salón de clases, y el eco de su risa despreocupada formaba baladas de libertad en mis oídos.

No podría decir a ciencia cierta cómo era ella, cómo era su cabello o su sonrisa. Cuál era el color de sus ojos. Si un día pudiera volver a ver, quizás no la reconocería a simple vista.

Pero si había algo de lo que estaba seguro, es que su aura era diferente, era fresca y traía consigo magia en sus acordes. Como si brillara por sí sola, sin la necesidad de luz externa, sin necesidad de brillos, sin necesidad de nada.

Era como una sonata hecha paso a paso, nota a nota. Era algo superior a lo que podría explicar.

Y con el paso de los días, puedo asegurar, que me declaré fanático de aquello. A pesar que nuestros encuentros no pasaron más allá que simples saludos de su parte y sonrisas de mi parte, donde el tiempo se detenía y parecía girar. A pesar de que no iban más allá porque su grupo corría a buscarla y llevarla lejos.

Como si yo tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa. Como si fuera alguien peligroso.

Como si fuera a hacerle algo malo.

Y ahí me di cuenta que ni toda la música del mundo podía opacar lo que sucedía más allá.

No era difícil poder escuchar y sentir como los demás hablaban de mí, como cada vez que pasaba caminando a un lado, ellos bajaban el volumen de sus voces hasta que fueran susurros y detenían su andar.

Ellos creían que no sabría que estaban ahí. Pero los podía notar. Sabía que estaban ahí. Oía sus respiraciones, sus risitas, el chillido de los zapatos contra el piso. Los podía ver riendo si así me lo proponía, hablando, destruyendo.

Y cada palabra que podía escuchar era como una estocada. Veneno saliendo de sus cuerdas vocales.

— _No entiendo por qué dejan entrar a un chico como él. Se supone es una escuela de elite._

— _Sus padres deben tener dinero, ¡claro!_

— _¿Lo dejarán aprobar, aunque lo haga mal?_

— _Yo creo que sí, les dará pena. Es un pobre chico ciego._

— _¿Habrá nacido así o le habrá pasado algo?_

— _Oí que fue su propio hermano. Que ya le tenía aburrido su forma de ser._

— _Me pregunto si los profesores le creerán. Quizás, ni siquiera es ciego de verdad._

— _Tal vez miente para llamar la atención. No es normal._

— _¿Le regalaran las calificaciones de deporte y artes? Si no puede hacer nada ahí._

— _Debería irse. No estamos para cuidar discapacitados._

Varias veces les oí, y ellos parecían divertirse pensando que no era así. Pero dentro de sí, sabía que disfrutaban sabiendo que yo lo sabía, la morbosidad de hacer daño porque sí.

Pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que no eran conscientes de todo lo que podían provocar.

Ellos no sabían lo que era vivir en la oscuridad, buscando colores que no parecían llegar, que me habían sido negados, arrancados de las manos. Ellos no saben lo que es vivir apagado.

Y fue culpa de ellos que ese día gritara como si no hubiera fin, que caminara sin rumbo fijado por la calle sin pensar en lo que podía pasar. Que decidiera perderme un momento de la vida terrenal e intentara olvidar todo el tormento.

Que deseara con todas mis ganas no volver a estar.

Fue culpa de ellos que el sonido de la bocina me haya hecho saltar, que cayera por culpa de un bache en la calle. Que aquella noche mis rodillas y manos sangraran de tantas caídas, y que mis mejillas ardieran producto de las lágrimas.

Fue culpa de ellos que aquella semana pensara que sería mejor para mí acabar con todo el tormento, con todo el dolor, con todo el sufrimiento de mi familia y mío.

Porque sé que, aunque mis padres estén ahí, aunque Yamato esté ahí. Existía un vacío dentro mío que se iba expandiendo, tiñendo todo de azul.

De un azul gélido, que sólo traía frío y dolor. Tempestad y tormento. Un azul que no quería menguar.

Atrayendo consigo solo furia y desesperación, apagando toda la magia que pudo fluir por mis oídos y hacer latir mi corazón. Apagando las vagas esperanzas que pude tener.

Y dándome la certeza que siempre se puede caer aún más abajo.


	4. Celeste

**Disclaimer: Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **Celeste**

¿Qué haces cuánto todo está mal?

Escapar.

Hundirte.

Esa fue la única solución que pensé aquel día. Intenté escapar, y nada bueno sucedió.

Volví a casa con las manos y rodillas sangrando, con el ardor en mis mejillas presente, con la garganta apretada.

Y con la culpa de todo lo que hice mal, de todo lo que hice y traje. De lo que soy, de la carga que me volví para todos. De la nube de malas noticias que me había vuelto.

—¡Takeru!

El grito de mi madre me dio la bienvenida, sus brazos corriendo a rodearme con fuerza y el apretón inicial que me intentó reparar. Y no pude moverme, no pude decirle nada, no pude siquiera pensar en algo más que el calor que me daba la bienvenida.

Cuando la voz de mi padre irrumpió en la sala, cuando ese grueso tono de voz me llamó, fue en ese momento que recordé todo, que mi mente logró conectar.

Recordé que vivía aquí. Recordé que ellos velan por mí. Recordé que no estoy totalmente solo.

Recordé que, si me daño yo, les hago daño a ellos. Recordé que las cosas no son sólo por y para mí, no ahora.

Mi madre empezó a llorar, sus lágrimas mojaron mi cuello y se esparcieron por mi camiseta, era frías y afiladas como agujas. Mi padre me agarró con fuerza el hombro, pero en el temblor de su mano, sabía que no había rabia u odio, había dolor y desesperación.

Porque nadie sabía que hacer conmigo.

Ni yo mismo.

Sentí la puerta abrirse tras de mí, y mientras el calor de otros dos cuerpos me abrumaba pude sentir como los pasos cansados de Yamato daban conmigo.

Sabía que no me diría mucho, siempre había sido así. Pero podía sentir, podía oírle. Entre los sollozos de mi madre, pude imaginarle apretar los puños y fruncir el ceño, pude sentir como había rencor contra alguien, que quizás no conocía, pero estaba ahí.

Y tal como llegó se fue pisando con fuerza. Y eso devolvió parte de su latir a mi corazón adolorido.

Mi familia estaba aquí, más que nunca. Y yo les estaba fallando al no ser fuerte.

Yo era una torre mal hecha que estaba a punto de caerse, y ellos intentaban sostenerme con toda la fuerza que tenían.

Debería sostenerme.

¿Verdad?

Minutos más tarde caminé hasta mi cuarto, con las heridas ardiendo por culpa del alcohol antiséptico, con los puños apretados por de la tensión, con el corazón cerrado por culpa de la frustración.

Mi habitación y mi cama se habían convertido en mi santuario, en el lugar donde podía pretender que nada había cambiado. Donde aún podía ser el mismo de siempre. Donde aún no había llegado el momento del accidente y nada se había escapado.

Donde seguía siendo el que siempre fui.

Apreté con fuerza la frazada entre mis manos, dejando salir toda la frustración y decepción que tenía. Sentí las lágrimas intentar salir otra vez, sentí gritos intentar escaparse por mi garganta, sentí como la nube en mi cabeza intentaba estallar.

Y los dejé salir.

Por primera vez, dejé salir todo.

Sabía que todos podían oírme, sabía que no había nada que me parara.

Sentí la pena en el corazón de mis padres, sentí la ira en el corazón de mi hermano.

Sentí, como, por primera vez y a pesar de que nunca estuvimos juntos, mi familia se volvía a fragmentar.

Y lo diferente, es que esta vez todo era culpa mía.

¿Cómo podía ser así?

¿Cuándo pasó a todo estar así?

Pasaron segundos, minutos y horas. Una vida eterna mientras intenté comprender todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y de encontrar una verdad.

Si yo no cambiaba, nada iba a cambiar a mi rededor.

Sentí la puerta abrirse y el perfume de mamá no llegó a mis fosas nasales. Era otro, uno más tosco, pero tampoco era del de papá.

Lo pude distinguir unos segundos después. Era el característico olor del champú de Yamato. Oí su andar pausado hasta que supe que estaba frente a mí.

Igual que se día. Pero no había lágrimas esta vez.

 _Quizás ya estábamos secos._

—Lo siento.

Su voz estaba seca, pero cargaba una culpa que sentía como suya.

Pero no era de él. Nunca fue de él.

—No lo sientas. No has hecho nada.

—Ese es el problema. No he hecho nada.

Era duro consigo mismo. Intentaba serlo.

Intentaba quitarme culpa a mí, pero no podía permitir que se mintiera así.

—Fue un accidente. Fue culpa mía. Yo creí ser lo que no era.

Y sonreí, amargamente sonreí.

Lo oí cambiar el peso de su posición. Sabía que quería decirme algo, pero era difícil y quizás doloroso.

—Si mi futuro va a ser este, lo tomaré como esta. Quizás… quizás un día venga algo bueno.

Y las palabras salieron amargas, pero sabía que mi corazón en el fondo sentía una esperanza que yo no quería creer. Pero ahí estaba, disipándose entre toda la niebla.

—Es culpa mía no estar contigo como debería. Es culpa mía haberte dejado solo.

—Nunca va a ser culpa tuya.

Busqué su imagen entre mis recuerdos, y lo interpreté.

Y en ese momento estuve muy seguro de algo. Podría estar solo, podría tener un día de mierda, podría ser una semana o un año.

Pero cada día que volviera a casa, ellos iban a estar para mí. Esperándome, sonriéndome, entregándome todo.

Y en el celeste de la mirada de Yamato, que aún brilla en mis recuerdos, está la verdad. Esa verdad, esa razón.

Aquí no estoy solo. Aquí es una coraza. Aquí estoy protegido.

Es aquí donde puedo intentar ser feliz.

Y el punto de partida para todo lo que vendrá. 


	5. Verde

**Disclaimer: Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **Verde**

Aquella noche decidí que no todo estaba perdido, que las cosas podían ser diferentes, que si yo lo quería todo podía cambiar.

Yamato me abrazó y lo dejé hacerlo. Recordé nuestra niñez, y como, luego de cada caída que yo tenía, él venía y me reconfortaba de alguna manera.

Por mucho tiempo mi propio hermano fue mi héroe, la persona a la que quería seguir, la persona en la cual me anhelaba convertir. Alguien serio y maduro, que podía soportar el viento de una fría tormenta y que podía seguir tocando esa música maravillosa que sólo él podía crear.

Pero me había convertido en otra persona, y a pesar de que nos separamos jóvenes, nunca olvidé mi anhelo y el respeto que tenía a por él.

Mi propio hermano siempre iba a ser parte de un pilar fundamental en mi vida. Parte de lo que soy, y de lo que estoy seguro seré.

Al siguiente día desperté con una extraña sensación, un hormigueo que me recorría de pies a cabeza, que sólo se detenía en mis recientes heridas y raspones. Era diferente y extraño, como si insectos caminaran por mis vasos sanguíneos. Como si dentro mío estuviera creciendo algo diferente a lo que viví y sentí jamás.

La ida a la escuela fue en silencio.

Yamato no dijo nada, mis padres tampoco. Pero me sentí tranquilo de que así fuera, ya había aprendido que el mero silencio podía curar más cosas que las palabras.

Pero fue en el salón donde el mismo silencio pareció ahogarme. Cuando entré, todos cesaron sus conversaciones y una muralla silenciosa me rodeó. Estoy seguro que voltearon a mirarme y repararon en las heridas en mis manos, en mi mentón, y si hubiera traído pantalones cortos, habrían mirado mis piernas.

Retuve el aire en mis pulmones, intentando explicarme a mí mismo algo muy básico: a ellos no les importo, y ellos no deberían importarme.

Tomé asiento como todos los días y saqué mi computadora. Tomé notas toda la clase de lengua, como si todo estuviera normal. Como si no existiera una tormenta silenciosa a mi rededor.

En el momento que empezó al receso de almuerzo dejé a mi cerebro pensar en algo más allá de lo que tenía en mis manos. Por un momento desee poder mirar a mi rededor y descubrir un buen lugar para pasar la hora, quizás algún recoveco donde los rayos del sol puedan calentarme, quizás un espacio donde el césped pueda arrullarme, quizás un sitio donde nadie me vea y pueda respirar.

Tomé mi mochila y vagué, caminé agitando mi bastón por el pasillo y me alejé del salón. Conté mis pasos, conté cada vez que giraba en una esquina, conté cada voz diferente que oía.

En algún momento me alejé del frío pasillo, y un rayo de luz iluminó mis parpados.

Porque era eso, en la oscuridad no había colores, no había brillos, formas ni siluetas. Pero, había luminosidad, a veces había y era agradable sentirla.

Sentía el calor traspasar mi fría piel, podía sentir como el sol parecía vigorizarme y devolverme mucho de lo que había perdido.

—Te has herido…

Una voz rompió la frecuencia de mis pensamientos, giré mi rostro en su dirección y la saboreé.

—Me caí.

Fueron unos segundos para que pudiera reconocer ese tono. Esos acordes que sabía de dónde venían. Esa voz cargada de un misticismo que me había atrapado alguna vez.

—¿Te duele?

Clara y ligera. Un tono evanescente, que si no lo notaba podría desaparecer.

—No lo sé.

Y nunca supe si había respondido con respecto a mis heridas físicas o emocionales. Porque sabía que en el interior había algo que me dolía, que ardía, que supuraba y no me dejaba en paz. Pero por fuera, por fuera ya no quería ser el niño perdido, el que debe ser cuidado, el que es dependiente.

Quería ser alguien diferente, quería crecer, quería ser más fuerte.

Quería aprender a vivir.

Escuché voces femeninas acercarse, risas y murmullos. Sabía que era lo mismo de siempre, sus amigas que venían a salvarla.

—No deberías estar hablándome…

Dejé salir aquella idea que rondaba mi mente, apreté mis puños y mordí mis labios. Siempre había una forma de acabar con la magia, siempre había alguien que arruinaba el acto y nos traía a la realidad.

—¡Hikari, ven! Vamos a almorzar cerca de la cancha de fútbol.

La voz de una de sus compañeras se alzó sobre las otras. Sabía que pasaría.

Siempre sucedía así.

Giré mi cuerpo con la intención de alejarme, de seguir aquel rayo de sol que chocaba con mi rostro y dejarme llevar a algún sitio donde pudiera estar tranquilo. Quizás eso merecía, un poco de tranquilidad.

—Vayan ustedes.

—¡Pero… Hika!

—Hoy quiero almorzar con Takeru. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Creo que, si hubiera podido, habría restregado mis ojos y oídos para poder intentar darme cuenta que aquello no era una broma de mi mente. Ella realmente les había dicho que se quedaría.

Ella había pronunciado mi nombre, y por más que intente negarlo me supo a pura luz.

—Y bien, ¿dónde podríamos almorzar?

Sabía que había gente diferente en el mundo, y siempre me había reprochado el que nunca me hubiera encontrado con esos seres de los que tanto había oído hablar.

No eran nada del otro mundo, no eran alienígenas ni monstruos, eran personas corrientes que tenían una capacidad más allá de la que todo el resto. Ellos no juzgaban, ellos no dañaban, ellos traían paz, luz y calor a aquellos que lo deseaban.

Ellos traían esperanza a quienes los necesitaran.

Porque con sólo oírlos, con solo sentirlos, con solo pensarlos, uno se sentía a salvo, se sentía protegido, se sentía diferente.

—No lo sé. Nunca he comido afuera.

—Hay un lugar dónde me gusta ir cuando quiero estar sola. Es un espacio especial, donde los rayos del sol te abrazan y donde el aire huele distinto.

E imaginé un lugar así, dónde no existieran personas ajenas, donde pudiera respirar en paz.

Donde todo fuera verde, donde todo estuviera calmo y en paz.

—Suena a un lugar mágico.

—Lo es, y quiero compartirlo contigo.

Sentí su mano tomar la mía, tan suave y cálida, que traía a mi cuerpo sensaciones que nunca pensé tener.

Y por ese momento, me detuve y me hundí.

No me importó llenarme de esperanzas, de una sensación diferente y conciliadora, de tener fuerza.

De poder impulsarme a volver a ser quien era.

O quizás…. Mejor.

* * *

.

.

El verde es mi color favorito, y para mi, evoca mil y un cosas.

Trae esperanza y cosas nuevas.

Espero que lo logren ver así, espero haber podido transmitir lo que quería.

Un beso, y de verdad ¡muchas gracias! por leerme y seguir aquí.

 _Que la luna les ilumine esta noche._

(:

¡Besos!


	6. Amarillo

**Disclaimer: Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **Amarillo**

—¿Quieres saberlo?

Mi mente se quedó en silencio, repasé las palabras una a una y sin pensarlo, asentí.

Una de las cosas que más extrañaba era esto; saber lo que veía, saber lo que tenía, saber lo que me rodeaba, saber dónde estaba.

—Hoy el cielo está algo nublado, los rayos de sol se filtran entre esponjosas y blancas nubes, y traen este calor que puedes sentir, el mismo que nos abraza a ambos. El cielo azul asoma a pedazos, dando una vista variada sobre nuestras cabezas e iluminando el paisaje.

En mi mente se empezó a formar una imagen, como una pintura de acuarelas. Poco a poco el lugar comenzó a cobrar sentido, partiendo por aquel cielo nuboso que mi mente intenta dibujar.

—Bajo nuestros cuerpos hay césped, verde y brillante césped. En él, yacen brotes tiernos y pequeñas flores blancas que tiñen el suelo. La primavera ha llegado con fuerza este año, ¿la sientes? Todo huele a ella, ha dejado su marca tímida y cálida en cada rincón al irse el frío invierno.

Tomé aire, saboreándolo, intentando descubrir el olor de esas pequeñas flores que tiñen el suelo que me ha descrito. Pintándolas en mi mente, dándoles un lugar dónde poder estar.

—Tras de mí, hay un enorme y viejo árbol. Su tronco se encuentra algo corroído por el tiempo, por los juegos y por las vidas que han parado a su rededor. Lleva marcas en la madera, corazones y flechas, promesas de amor y desamor, lleva historias. Sus enormes ramas nos traen consigo variedad de hojas, las que nos dan sombra y protegen en la lluvia, como un abrazo en la adversidad.

En mi mente todo tomaba forma, todo tomaba lugar. Los colores, las figuras, los relieves, poco a poco, iban siendo pintados y dibujados.

—Si miramos a la izquierda, se puede ver al fondo un enorme mural. Un trozo de muralla que el club de arte hizo suyo el año pasado. Lo pintaron con restos de pinturas donadas, con trozos de cd's viejos para darle luminosidad, con pedazos de cerámicas para el relieve, con plásticos cortados para los detalles más finos.

Su voz me acunaba, me abrazaba, me acariciaba con suavidad.

—El mural en sí no es más que un paisaje, un enorme lago brillante que se esconde tras árboles, a los cuales los rayos de luz les dan un brillo especial. Es un paisaje que da paz, de esos donde deseas estar y cerrar los ojos para sentir todo aquello que no puedes ver, aquello que debes percibir.

Hikari era suave, como la seda, como una pluma, como una pequeña brisa.

Era un ser luminoso, traía consigo la magia y la calidez. Era alguien que no merecía vivir en el mundo actual, tan injusto y cargado de oscuridad.

Era alguien, que por sobre todas las cosas, merecía ser infinitamente feliz.

Las semanas después de conocerla mejor habían sido como subir a una montaña, fáciles y difíciles. Habían sido retadoras y al mismo tiempo maravillosas. Eran un globo que traía de todas las sensaciones que habían, pero de las cuales, estaba seguro nunca me arrepentiría de sentir.

—Si miramos a la derecha, está la escuela. Un edificio grande, blanco, imponente. Un lugar que no parece un buen sitio para estar, un lugar que no parece traer calidez a quienes caminan cada mañana hacia su territorio — la oí callar, sentí su boca temblar y sus dientes sonar —. Un lugar donde se puede conocer gente que vale la pena encontrar.

—Que vale la pena encontrar…

Repetí sus palabras en un suspiro, hipnotizado por el sonido de su voz.

—Y en la mitad de todo, estamos nosotros.

—Dos desconocidos.

Mi mente gritó.

En la mitad de la oscuridad de mis pensamientos había un dibujo, un paisaje, un momento y un lugar. Pero en el centro, había dos figuras, negras y desdibujadas. Cuerpos a los que no podía ponerles caras, a los que no les podía poner colores, a los que no podía enjaular en trazos rígidos.

Dos almas que no podían ser descritas.

—¿Lo somos? — su pregunta golpeó el aire a mi rededor.

Sabía lo que éramos, lo que no quería ser y lo que sí.

—Hay momentos, lugares y recuerdos que no puedo describir. Están ahí, los veo, recuerdo cada color y figura que vi — levanté el rostro al cielo, hasta sentir el calor en mi piel —. Desde que perdí la vista he vivido a base de recuerdos, porque ya nada toma forma en mi cabeza, a pesar que puedo saberlo.

De repente lo noté, había empezado a divagar, a decir todas las cosas que nunca quise contar. Los miedos a los que tenía miedo de ponerles vos, esos demonios que al ser nombrados cobraban más vida que nunca.

Miedos que se volvían reales.

—Ahora… ahora todo es oscuro, ahora no hay colores ni figuras en mi mente. Ahora solo hay sonidos y texturas, ahora hay otros recuerdos.

Si hubiera podido verla, lo habría hecho. Habría mirado sus ojos, le habría demostrado todo lo que sentía en ese momento sin decirlo.

—Pero, justo ahora, me has regalado y sin darte cuenta eso que perdí. Me regalaste un paisaje, me diste figuras y colores. Me diste nuevas imágenes para mis recuerdos.

Suspiré y tomé su mano con miedo, la apreté entre la mía.

—Me devolviste la vista unos segundos y sentí como si pudiera comerme al mundo con los ojos, otra vez.

—Takeru… yo…

—Ahora este ya no es un lugar vacío, ahora este lugar tiene una imagen, una razón y un por qué. Ahora puedo recordarlo en la oscuridad de mi mente y saber qué hace ahí.

Las palabras fluyeron desde adentro, desde mi pecho, desde mi corazón.

Una ráfaga de tranquilidad recorrió mi cuerpo, como si todo lo que llevara guardado hubiera podido salir. Y me sentí más ligero, como si el peso en mis hombros se hubiera desaparecido.

Como si pudiera ser libre.

Y en ese momento, lo fui y sentí.

—Gracias por darme esto, gracias por devolverme esto.

Mi mundo se llenó de color amarillo, del mismo color que los cálidos rayos del sol, del mismo color de los enormes girasoles que adornaban los campos que vi alguna vez, del mismo color que aquellas mariposas que encontré volando libres un verano, del mismo color de la felicidad.

Y sonreí, aún más fuerte cuando le sentí apretar mi mano.

¿Es esto lo que se llama felicidad?

* * *

Porque de amarillo nos teñimos a ratos, y no hay mejor sensación.

¡Que sean felices!

¡Besos!


	7. Naranjo

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **Naranjo**

—Takeru, tienes visita.

Todos tenemos días buenos y malos.

Y yo sabía, que, en mi condición, tendría más días malos que buenos. Que la oscuridad iba a cernirse sobre mí y me abrazaría, que habría días dónde respirar costaría mil veces más.

Y hoy estaba siendo un día de esos.

No encontré las fuerzas para levantarme y me dejé abrazar por la tranquilidad de la soledad. Pero, y como siempre, mi familia fue la que logró sacarme de aquel agujero donde había intentado esconderme.

Aun así, había decidido quedarme en casa e intentar serenarme. Volver a reencontrarme con todo lo que había vivido días antes, volver a encontrar esa razón que me llevaba a querer e intentar ser feliz.

Me encontraba sentado en el sofá del salón de estar, de fondo se encontraba puesto una película, la que aún no lograba averiguar cuál era.

—¿Visita?

Sentí a Yamato caminar hasta donde me encontraba, conté los pasos que nos separaban atentamente.

—Una compañera de la escuela, le diré que venga.

Asentí en silencio.

Nadie me venía a visitar después del accidente. Dejé de hablar con viejos compañeros y me encerré en mi familia, estaba muy avergonzado de lo que era ahora para dejarme ver. Pero más que eso, me extrañó el que alguien de la escuela viniera, ¿quién?

—Takeru…

Su voz entró como un zumbido a mis oídos, llenando todo lo que había dentro.

—¿Hi-Hikari?

Me quedé unos segundos en silencio, confundido, asombrado y expectante. ¿Qué había ella aquí? ¿Cómo sabía dónde vivía? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—No fuiste a la escuela y me preocupé.

Asentí en silencio mientras me levantaba del sofá, buscando algo que hacer, algo que decir, algo que no demostrara toda la confusión que sentía en ese momento. Pero no lo logré y solo volví a asentir.

—Te traje la grabación de las clases, sé que los apuntes de cuaderno no te servirían.

Algo se movió dentro de mí, un cosquilleo, una sensación que apretaba y soltaba, una tormenta que subía hasta mis pulmones.

—Yo…

Me ahogué intentando decir algo cuerdo. Mi cabeza flotaba con sus palabras.

¿De verdad había pensado tanto en mí? ¿De verdad le importaba?

El simple hecho de que se había tomado la molestia de grabar la clase, ya era suficiente. Había algo más, algo mucho más grande también. Y me empezaba a preocupar que era lo que me estaba sucediendo, porque ya no era simple gratitud y compañerismo, había algo más.

—No tenías que… de verdad…

—Sí tenía. Nadie más lo iba a hacer y te ibas a perder la clase.

—¿Y venir hasta aquí?

—Eso fue cosa mía nada más.

Mi garganta se apretó y volví a asentir. Mis piernas temblaban y parecían haber perdido toda la configuración solida de los huesos, me volví a sentar en el sofá y con la mano la invité a hacerlo conmigo.

Sentía que si hablaba iba a vomitar, como si todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento quisiera escapar. Como mariposas cuando se abre la jaula donde están aprisionadas.

—No sé de qué otra forma darte las gracias…

Suspiré. Y el monstruo que me despertó presionando mis costillas volvió.

—No tengo nada que tú puedas querer como recompensa.

Y la sentí reír.

—No quiero nada. ¿Tú crees que todo se hace para obtener una recompensa?

Negué lentamente.

Yo sabía que ella no era igual al resto del mundo, yo sabía que su alma y su forma de mirar al mundo era diferente, yo sabía que ella estaba llena de otro tipo de amor a la vida. Yo sabía que ella resplandecía en la oscuridad, yo sabía que era luz y calor.

—A veces hacemos las cosas porque las personas nos importan, porque nos importa verlas bien, porque queremos que sean felices. Porque, si alguna vez alguien llegó y te brindó algún sentimiento bueno, uno se lo quiere devolver, sobre todo cuando más lo necesita.

Mi mente repasó sus palabras, como el sonido de su voz parecía adormilarme, como hacia parecer que no todo era malo. Como entregaba tranquilidad y calidez.

—Gracias por ser mi amiga…

Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin frenarlas, las paré antes de decir algo más.

Sentí el retorcijón y la vergüenza subir, la sangre arremolinarse en cada intersección, el miedo ahondar desde lo más profundo.

Sentí ganas de decirle mil cosas más, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no debía.

Que no podía amarrarla a lo que me había vuelto ahora.

—Gracias a ti por ser el mío, por enseñarme más cosas que las que jamás aprendí. Por dejarme estar contigo y hacerme reír.

Esas palabras trajeron a mi mucho más de lo que nunca esperé.

Una calidez se dejó llevar por todo mi cuerpo, algo que me llenaba y llevaba más allá.

—Y de hecho… creo que si quiero algo a cambio de la grabación.

Y aquellas palabras trajeron consigo un silencio sepulcral, la sangre dejó de correr.

—¿Q-qué?

—Un helado, quiero que vayamos a comer helado.

La sentí tomar mi mano con suavidad, como pocas veces lo había hecho, pero esta vez se sentía diferente. Más ligera, más suave y más fuerte también. Transmitía mucha más fuerza que otras veces, transmitía muchas más cosas.

Me traía fortaleza.

—Vamos.

Me levanté, tomando la iniciativa como pocas veces en mi vida, sin soltar su mano. Sin soltar esa conexión a los colores.

—Quiero llevarte esta vez, a un lugar mío — le comenté, y sentí como apretaba con suavidad nuestro agarre.

Mi corazón llameaba, naranja como el fuego, naranja como las flores, naranja como una puesta de sol.

Porque mi mundo desde que Hikari llegó era así, cálido, suave y llamativo. Tenía razones para seguir, para intentarlo, para no rendirme.

Tenía mucho que conocer también y que no me quería perder.

* * *

Flameemos como el fuego, llenémonos de naranja. Seamos cálidos. Y por, sobre todo, felices.

¡Un beso!


	8. Rojo

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **Rojo**

—Saco fotografías. Me encantaría ser fotógrafa más adelante.

Sus palabras estaban llenas de una potencia que no había oído nunca.

Sonreí. Me contagié con esa intensidad que estaba desprendiendo de cada acorde de su voz, con la alegría que pronunciaba cada palabra.

—Me encantaría ver esas fotografías, de verdad.

Susurré.

Algo pareció desprenderse de mí, en ese momento. Como si por primera vez, después de todo el accidente, de verdad deseara poder ver, no por mí, sino para admirar el arte que sé que ella puede hacer.

—Vamos a encontrar una forma en que puedas apreciarlas, a tú manera.

—¿Será suficiente? — las palabras se atascaron en mi garganta, la amargura afloro por mis poros.

—Vamos a hacer que sea suficiente.

Quise imaginarla sonreír, para mí.

Me llené de esa palabra, donde el plural sobresalía, donde no era ella y luego yo.

Éramos juntos. Los dos.

—Necesito… necesito hacer algo.

Fue como un acto reflejo, como si mi cerebro se desconectara unos segundos y algo más tomara posesión de mi cuerpo. Una sensación que me envolvió y actuó por mí.

—Claro.

Su voz clara y serena, mis dedos nerviosos, el corazón golpeando en el pecho con mucha fuerza.

Estiré mi mano izquierda y rocé con suavidad la suya, dejé mis dedos viajar por su piel, llenándome de su calidez.

Había algo en ella, un aura diferente a la que había conocido en cualquier otra persona. Desprendía mucho más.

Subí con cuidado mi mano por su brazo, lo dejé llegar hasta su hombro. Sentía el vaivén nervioso de mis terminaciones nerviosas y como el estómago se apretaba en cada centímetro de piel que recorría.

Me dejé llevar por lo que mi corazón gritaba.

Sin detenerme llegué hasta su rostro. Aguanté la respiración cuando toqué su suave mejilla. Levanté mi mano derecha y la dejé ir en paralelo a la otra.

Pasé las yemas de mis dedos sobre sus mejillas, primero casi sin tocarla, un roce tan suave como el aleteo de un colibrí. Luego lo afirmé, inundándome de la certeza que me brindada mi torrente sanguíneo.

Por un momento de egoísmo dejé que la sensación me llenara y venciera, abrí todas las puertas del muro que había construido.

He subido un escalón de esa escalera a la cual tenía miedo de subir. La misma en la que al llegar al primero me congeló.

Había un dolor muy grande dentro de mí, un bloqueo que me impedía ver más allá, pensar más allá, querer ir más allá. Quizás mi escala es pequeña, y por eso el dolor sea tan grande, aunque no lo merezca. Pero la escala con que se miden los planetas no es la escala de los hombres. Y la escala de los problemas del mundo no es la escala de mi propio corazón.

Y ya no quiero estar siempre abajo.

Mis manos suben, aun tiemblan, pero ahora llevan en sus poros un deseo y una necesidad.

Delineo sus pómulos, llego hasta su nariz, me dejo caer hasta su boca.

La siento tensarse y luego relajarse, siento el calor que emana, siento como sus músculos se mueven. La siento.

Y en mi mente la dibujo.

Un retrato lleno de errores, una pincelada en blanco y negro de lo que puede ser.

Mis dedos suben por la cuenca de sus ojos, los pasó por sus parpados, acaricio su frente con sutileza. Me pierdo en el comienzo de su cabello y dejo caer una por el largo de este, hasta encontrarme con sus hombros una vez más.

Tan ella, tan perfecta. Tan hermosa bajo mi tacto.

Tan pura y luminosa.

Mi corazón salta, grita, corre. Siento como señales de humo viajan por mis venas, como si fueran carreteras para poder llegar a una ciudad. Porque todo mi cuerpo quiere gritar lo que mi cabeza no quiere aceptar.

O no quería aceptar.

Por un segundo, el miedo precipita, la siento moverse unos milímetros bajo mi toque. Me paralizo. Y me renuevo cuando sus manos toman las mías con fuerza, con una fuerza que no había sucedido antes.

Y la oigo reír. Pareciera que fuera tan lejos, mundos que nos separan, pero está solo aquí. Llenándome de su ansiedad y me dejó llevar. Como si fuera el torrente de un río, como si fuera la marea una tarde de abril.

Hay algo más dentro de todo, algo se destapó esta tarde.

¿Habrá puesta de sol? ¿Estará el día completamente soleado?

¿Existirá una excusa para tapar todo lo que quiero decirle?

—Eres hermosa.

La sangre se arremolina, la siento traer calor a mi rostro. Pero mi lengua se mueve más rápido que el resto. El cerebro sigue bloqueado.

El agarre se vuelve más fuerte, el temblor en sus manos, el sudor en las mías. El nervio de todo lo que está pasando.

El aura que nos envuelve y mece.

Mi corazón latiendo, ella riendo.

—Eres como un ángel, que vino a llenarme de esperanza cuando no había.

Sus palabras cortan el viento, detienen el tiempo. Mi cuerpo se mueve solo, guiado por el sonido de su voz y me acerco. Siento su aroma, tan floral, tan delicado.

—Eres como un ángel, trajiste luz a un mundo oscuro.

Dejé salir. Mi voz tiembla, pero todo lo demás se mantiene en el mismo lugar.

No hay terremotos ni tormentas. No hay dudas ni vergüenzas.

Solo algo. Una única sensación, indescriptible pero única. Que se mueve, que filtra, que corre.

Que si se pudiera describir sería del mismo color de la sangre. Tan rojo y brillante, tan puro y completo.

Algo que nacía, como el brote de una pequeña flor, como el sol cada mañana.

Un pequeño impulso y lo logro. Mi frente toca la de ella, siento su respiración acompasada. Nuestras manos juntas.

Quiero decir mil y un cosas, excusarme, pedir perdón y luego avergonzarme. Pero no puedo. No puedo dar pie atrás a algo que llevaba latiendo desde hace tiempo, no puedo esconder algo que quería salir por cada poro.

Y el silencio, esta vez, dice más cosas que las palabras.

* * *

¿De qué creen que va el rojo? ¿Lo han sentido? Gira y cruza por las venas, llueven sensaciones, trae felicidad.

¡Besos!


	9. Rosa

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **Rosa**

—Aquel día desperté y nada era como antes. No había colores, no había luces, no había nada.

Pasé mi lengua por mis labios, secos y tirantes. Apreté mis manos entre ellas, con fuerza. Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando el valor que nunca me había caracterizado.

—Solo quedaba el dolor, el ardor de la piel que aún quedaba viva y el halo fantasma de lo que alguna vez hubo en aquellas cuencas ahora muertas.

Esperé paciente unos segundos, algún indicio de que estaba siendo escuchado. El silencio envolvente me invitó a continuar.

—Fueron meses de oscuridad. Días de reaprender todo lo que había olvidado, de volver a encontrar las ganas de caminar con la frente en alto como lo hice alguna vez. Me hundí, me hundí como el ancla de un enorme barco.

Dejé caer mi espalda contra el respaldo del sofá.

—Me encerré y dije cosas que no creía realmente. Le hice mucho daño a mi familia.

Había algo dentro de mí que se movía, un torrente de ideas que querían salir por mi boca. Una sensación amarga que, si bien había desaparecido superficialmente, siempre estaba ahí, en el fondo de mis vísceras.

El dolor de aquellos días no había desaparecido por completo, y sabía que pasaría tiempo antes que fuera así.

—Mis padres volvieron a vivir juntos, después de años de estar separados. Yamato cambió también, se echó la culpa de todo lo que había pasado. Y nunca fue así, todo fue culpa mía y de nadie más. Jamás culparía a alguien más por mis propios actos.

Los rostros de mi familia seguían dibujados en mi cabeza, estampados en el centro, donde sabía nunca se irían. Siempre me acompañarían.

—Empecé a ir obligado con especialistas, con el paso del tiempo cedí y comencé a querer aprender. Me enseñaron a hacer todo de nuevo, a calcular mis pasos, a trazar mapas en mi cabeza, a usar mi bastón, a oír mejor mi alrededor, a sentir el olor de las cosas. Me enseñaron a poder ser independiente y libre, de alguna manera.

Mi corazón late con gratitud cada vez que pienso en ellos, y en las sonrisas en sus rostros que nunca podré ver.

—Desde aquel día mi vida ha sido una montaña rusa. Había días buenos y días malos. Más malos que buenos. La oscuridad reinaba mi cerebro y el miedo siempre esperaba latente en mis entrañas.

Mis labios temblaron.

—Fueron muchos días donde no quise volver a despertar, ¿qué sentido tenía? Si me habían arrebatado lo más hermoso que podía darme el mundo.

Solté mis manos. Temblaban. Las subí hasta mis parpados, cerrados y sin vida. Paso las yemas de mis dedos por ellos, notando como no parece haber nada más debajo de ellos.

Donde antes había vida y ahora solo había vacío.

—Perdí todos los colores.

Mi estómago se revuelve cada vez que lo pienso, cada vez que lo recuerdo. A pesar que nunca lo olvido, ese detalle es el que más me duele.

—Y de verdad, pensé que nunca más los recobraría.

—¿Y ahora?

Su voz suave se distinguió entre el silencio, devolviéndome a la realidad, a recordarme dónde estaba y con quién estaba.

Tan suave, ligera y nítida como la primera vez que la oí.

—Y ahora… ahora los vuelvo a tener.

Siento una pequeña risa nacer en su garganta, imagino lo deslumbrante de su sonrisa y el movimiento de sus pestañas.

Veo colores en todos lados, como si un arcoíris hubiera entrado por la ventana y me hubiera iluminado el corazón.

—Volvieron, cada uno de ellos. Es cierto, no puedo verlos con mis ojos, tampoco saber dónde están o qué es de cada color. Pero en la oscuridad incierta, donde antes sólo había miedo, ahora hay algo más. Los veo brillar y sé que están ahí.

Si pudiera, en estos momentos cerraría mis ojos y me dejaría llevar. Dejar que las cosas fluyan da paz, un alivio en el pecho.

El peso del sofá cambió, la sentí acercarse a mí y sonreí. Las últimas semanas se habían transformado en eso, en un ir y venir. En un dar y recibir.

Moví mi mano suavemente, busqué la suya y sin querer rocé su pierna. Retrocedí avergonzado, asustado de lo que pudiera pensar. Pero como siempre, ella me sorprendió a mí. Sus tibios dedos fluyeron sobre mi mano, apretándola contra la suya.

El calor subió desde el fondo de mi corazón.

—Cuando era pequeño, siempre me preguntaban con qué color me identificada. Siempre decía el azul, porque era el color favorito de Yamato o el celeste, porque era el color de mis ojos. O quizás verde, porque era el color de mi sombrero favorito.

—A mí no me parece que ninguno de tus colores sea ese — apretó mi mano con suavidad —. A mi parecer, tú color es el amarillo. Como el brillo de una estrella, como la luna que viene cada noche. Porque iluminas a quién te mira fijamente, a quién te busca. Porque, aunque no tengas luz propia, tienes la capacidad de resplandecer igual.

Medio abrí la boca. Sus palabras fueron como un golpe en el pecho, un golpe cálido y lleno de sensaciones que nunca antes pude distinguir. Mil aleteos de mariposas que nunca esperé sentir subir por mi garganta.

—¿De qué color crees que soy yo? De niña pensaba que mi color era el morado, también creí que era el rojo. Nunca me encontré en esos tonos.

Si hubiera podido, habría abierto mis ojos y me hubiera llenado con su esencia. Habría aspirado sus colores y los hubiera saboreado. Si estuviera en mis manos, le habría dicho que era el arcoíris completo porque eso me había entregado.

Pero solo un tono se formó en mi mente, una escena que tanto había amado encontrarme cada tarde.

—Eres color rosa. Llena de luminosidad. Como el tono que toman las nubes cada tarde que el sol decide ocultarse para darle paso a la luna. Como ese rosa que todos buscamos ver para poder sonreír.

Sentí como la risa salía de su boca esta vez, suave y delicada como siempre me parecía que era.

su mano volvió a apretar la mía y la sentí acercarse más aún, le sonreí mientras devolvía el apretón.

En mi mente se formó una pequeña idea, que con el paso de los segundos tomó más fuerzas a pesar que la intenté frenar.

Y cuando sus labios rozaron suaves, cálidos y rápidos mis labios, terminó de explotar.

 _Nuestros colores combinaban en el cielo._

* * *

Me encanta la combinación de amarillo y rosa. Sobre todo, la que se forma entre las nubes y los últimos rayos de sol.

¿Qué es para ustedes el rosa?

¡Un beso!


	10. Blanco

**Disclaimer: Digimon ni sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **Blanco**

— _¡Hikari, vamos de compras!_

Mi vida siempre había sido aparentar.

Desde que nací fui una niña enfermiza, pasé mucho tiempo en casa al cuidado de mi hermano mayor y mis padres. No pude ir a la escuela hasta tener unos 10 años, cuando mis defensas se habían afirmado y las enfermedades no entraban por la puerta ancha.

— _¿A qué no sabes quién está saliendo con quién?_

Desde que llegué decidí mantener un perfil bajo. Eso y sumado a la popularidad de mi propio hermano mayor, un deportista que solía tener a casi todas las chicas tras él y muy malas calificaciones, quizás nunca hubiera hablado con nadie.

— _Hikari, ¡tu hermano es tan guapo!_

Con el tiempo decidí hacer cosas por mi misma. Corté mi cabello y busqué algo que me llenara.

La fotografía llegó a mí.

Esa forma de poder mostrarle al mundo el como yo podía verlo, las perspectivas y las propias apariencias que podía traer un paisaje común. La sensación de tranquilidad que me embargaba cada vez que llenaba un nuevo rollo fotográfico o una memoria digital.

Había algo de egoísmo en encerrarme en mi misma.

— _Hikari, ¿te vienes con nosotras? Nos fugaremos._

Pero nunca dejé de aparentar.

Seguí formando parte del grupo de chicas a las cuales llamaba "amigas". Seguí sacando sobresalientes en casi todas las materias. Seguí sintiendo ese amor profundo por mi familia, y más aún por mi hermano, mi persona favorita en el mundo. Seguí acarreando una sonrisa a pesar que sintiera un vacío en el interior.

— _¡Que no se te acerque más, es un nerd!_

Existían días donde el vacío parecía ahogarme.

Pero era más fácil aparentar.

Un día me convencí que nada en mi vida iba a cambiar, que tendría que vivir de esta manera hasta tener la posibilidad de buscar mi propio destino. Que viviría hundida en la rutina.

Y ese mismo día, él apareció.

Fugaz, inestable, etéreo.

Parecía traer consigo un peso demasiado grande para sus hombros. Parecía apagado y asustado. Parecía estar ahogándose.

— _Soy Hikari Yagami. Es un placer conocerte._

No pude frenar a mi lengua en aquel momento. Vi como su cabeza se inclinaba buscando el tono de mi voz, y antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, le vi huir.

Había algo que me atraía, como la gravedad atrae a los planetas. Que me hacia buscarle con la mirada y sonreír cuando oía sus dedos contra las teclas de su computadora.

Había algo diferente a lo que siempre conocí en él.

Pero y como siempre, no fui lo suficientemente consciente cuando las mismas apariencias colisionaron contra nosotros.

Podía oír las risas y ver como le apuntaban, sentía sobre mi misma las palabras de burla y el dolor en su rostro. Podía tocar con los dedos la tensión que se creaba, y el odio contra mi misma por no hacer nada.

Un día exploté. Y guardé las apariencias en un bolsillo.

— _¡Dejen de hablar así de él!_

— _¿Vas a defenderlo? ¿Al cieguito?_

— _No seas ingenua Hikari, hay algo extraño en él. No es normal, lo sabes. Deja de preocuparte._

Después de aquel día, le busqué. Como cada mañana con la mirada, y ahí estaba.

Con las marcas de heridas, con los dedos crispados, con los dientes apretados.

Apreté mis propios puños y mordí mi lengua. Quería gritarles, a todos.

Pero había vuelto a ponerme la mascara de las apariencias.

Para el almuerzo ya me dolían mis propios huesos, el temblor de mi propio corazón ya no era problema. Era él.

Busqué los rayos de sol como cada día, y entre ir y venir, le vi.

Su rostro estaba de lleno hacia el sol, y pude notar como su cuello ya no se veía tan tenso. Había vuelto a ser él. Y solo me llamó a acercarme.

— _Te has herido…_

Su rostro giró, y pude admirar las cicatrices en sus parpados.

— _Me caí._

— _¿Te duele?_

Yo sabía que no era por la caída, yo sabía que mi curiosidad iba más allá. Un pecado preguntar.

— _No lo sé._

Quise decirle algo más, quise decirle que todo iba a ir bien.

¿Todo iba a ir bien?

Sus risas llegaron a mis oídos y cerré mis ojos.

— _No deberías estar hablándome…_

Abrí mis ojos asustada, ¿no debería?

¿debería?

 _Las apariencias Hikari._

Apreté los puños.

— _¡Hikari, ven! Vamos a almorzar cerca de la cancha de fútbol._

Me giré a verlas, y pude ver como la máscara se quebraba.

— _Vayan ustedes._

— _¡Pero… Hika!_

— _Hoy quiero almorzar con Takeru. ¡Nos vemos luego!_

Y cuando las palabras volaron fuera de mi boca fui consciente de lo que había dicho, de lo que había pasado y de lo que vendría.

Las vi fruncir el ceño, murmurar algo e irse.

Volví a girarme hacia él. Había algo en sus facciones que no podía reconocer, pero solo me hizo sonreír.

— _Y bien, ¿dónde podríamos almorzar?_

— _No lo sé. Nunca he comido afuera._

¿Cuánta soledad podía traer Takeru? ¿cuánto dolor había bajo sus alas?

¿Cuántas apariencias había guardado? ¿Qué tan fuerte intentaba parecer?

Y quizás, fue ese mismo día cuando lo comprendí.

— _Hay un lugar donde me gusta ir cuando quiero estar sola. Es un espacio especial, donde los rayos del sol te abrazan y donde el aire huele distinto._

— _Suena a un lugar mágico._

había un eco en sus palabras que no dejaba de repetirse en mi cabeza.

¿Era un lugar mágico? Para mí lo era.

— _Lo es, y quiero compartirlo contigo._

Y en un arranque tomé su mano. Una sensación cálida me envolvió, como si el fuego me abrazara, como si la brisa cálida del verano se levantara sobre nosotros.

Ese día todo pareció comenzar de nuevo.

Salí a tomar fotografías el sábado siguiente, y nunca me parecieron más bellas y sinceras. Los colores y las texturas, los enfoques y las historias que se podían contar.

Todo parecía fluir de otra forma, como si antes no tuviera razones y ahora sí.

Takeru era una persona especial, alguien de la que todos deberían aprender. La fuerza y el coraje, la valentía que había en él por cada paso que cada. Lo que significaba levantarse y seguir adelante, lo que significaba seguir viviendo sin poder ver que había en frente. El valor de inventarse cada día un nuevo paisaje.

Cada día volvíamos a mi lugar especial, a aquel que ahora había cedido para darle algo nuevo.

— _¿Quieres saberlo?_

Apreté mis manos, nerviosa, quería hacerlo, quería poder hacerlo.

Asintió, después de unos segundos.

— _Hoy el cielo está algo nublado, los rayos de sol se filtran entre esponjosas y blancas nubes, y traen este calor que puedes sentir, el mismo que nos abraza a ambos. El cielo azul asoma a pedazos, dando una vista variada sobre nuestras cabezas e iluminando el paisaje._

Mi mirada al cielo, mi alma en la tierra.

— _Bajo nuestros cuerpos hay césped, verde y brillante césped. En él, yacen brotes tiernos y pequeñas flores blancas que tiñen el suelo. La primavera ha llegado con fuerza este año, ¿la sientes? Todo huele a ella, ha dejado su marca tímida y cálida en cada rincón al irse el frío invierno —_ tomé aire y le miré _—. Tras de mí, hay un enorme y viejo árbol. Su tronco se encuentra algo corroído por el tiempo, por los juegos y por las vidas que han parado a su rededor. Lleva marcas en la madera, corazones y flechas, promesas de amor y desamor, lleva historias. Sus enormes ramas nos traen consigo variedad de hojas, las que nos dan sombra y protegen en la lluvia, como un abrazo en la adversidad._

Las palabras salían abarrotadas desde mi garganta, intentaba recitar cada cosa que veía y sentía. Quería ser explicita, pero no aburrida, quería intentar transmitirle todo lo que me traía a mi cada imagen.

— _Si miramos a la izquierda, se puede ver al fondo un enorme mural. Un trozo de muralla que el club de arte hizo suyo el año pasado. Lo pintaron con restos de pinturas donadas, con trozos de cd's viejos para darle luminosidad, con pedazos de cerámicas para el relieve, con plásticos cortados para los detalles más finos. El mural en sí no es más que un paisaje, un enorme lago brillante que se esconde tras árboles, a los cuales los rayos de luz les dan un brillo especial. Es un paisaje que da paz, de esos donde deseas estar y cerrar los ojos para sentir todo aquello que no puedes ver, aquello que debes percibir._

Cerré mis ojos unos segundos, intenté ver lo que él podría ver. Pero yo no podía, no tenía esa capacidad.

Tenía la suerte de poder ver con mis ojos, pero ansiaba poder ver con el corazón.

— _Si miramos a la derecha, está la escuela. Un edificio grande, blanco, imponente. Un lugar que no parece un buen sitio para estar, un lugar que no parece traer calidez a quienes caminan cada mañana hacia su territorio._

Le miré una vez más, sus manos estaban tensas y las venas se notaban en su cuello. Tenía la mandíbula apretada.

De repente mi cuerpo tembló. Siempre había pensado que no había nada que valiera la pena en este lugar.

Pero como siempre, cuando las esperanzas se están apagando llega alguien y le pone leña al fuego.

— _Un lugar donde se puede conocer gente que vale la pena encontrar._

Fue un soplo de aire.

 _—Que vale la pena encontrar…_

Su voz me abrazó.

— _Y en la mitad de todo, estamos nosotros._

— _Dos desconocidos._

Una sensación apretó mi garganta, había algo de dolor en ello.

Y por más que intentaba mantener las apariencias, la máscara se seguía quebrando frente a mí.

— _¿Lo somos?_

Volví a temblar. Cerré los ojos y dejé mis manos tocar el césped bajo mis piernas.

— _Hay momentos, lugares y recuerdos que no puedo describir. Están ahí, los veo, recuerdo cada color y figura que vi. Desde que perdí la vista he vivido a base de recuerdos, porque ya nada toma forma en mi cabeza, a pesar que puedo saberlo._

Atraída por su voz, volví a mirarle.

Algo en él había cambiado, como si ya no existiera tanta agua en su cuerpo y se hubiera vuelto más ligero. Ya no parecía ahogarse con solo estar ahí.

Algo resplandecía desde su interior.

— _Ahora… ahora todo es oscuro, ahora no hay colores ni figuras en mi mente. Ahora solo hay sonidos y texturas, ahora hay otros recuerdos._

Sentí su dolor fluir en mis propias venas, sentí la desesperación y el miedo.

El agua avanzó hacia mis ojos y seguí temblando.

— _Pero, justo ahora, me has regalado y sin darte cuenta eso que perdí. Me regalaste un paisaje, me diste figuras y colores. Me diste nuevas imágenes para mis recuerdos._

Su mano, suave, cálida y asustada, llegó hasta la mía. Las apretó, conjuntas.

 _—Me devolviste la vista unos segundos y sentí como si pudiera comerme al mundo con los ojos, otra vez._

las sensaciones fluyeron, las lágrimas cayeron y una sonrisa se formó.

— _Takeru… yo…_

— _Ahora este ya no es un lugar vacío, ahora este lugar tiene una imagen, una razón y un por qué. Ahora puedo recordarlo en la oscuridad de mi mente y saber qué hace ahí. Gracias por darme esto, gracias por devolverme esto._

Ese día cuando volví a mi casa, me encerré.

Taichi golpeó la puerta 10 veces y no quise salir. Apreté mis rodillas contra mi pecho y lloré.

El silencio me llenó y me dejó fluir. Había una sensación diferente, extraña, que apretaba y dolía, que me maravillaba y me hacía sentir culpable.

Una explosión de colores que no podía explicar.

Estaba ahí, justo sobre mi corazón y bajo mis costillas.

Era todo y era nada.

¿Quién era yo antes?

Apariencias, mentiras, resignación, falsedad, egoísmo.

Y ahora no quería volver a ser eso, ahora quería ser otra persona. Ahora quería ser otra persona para otra persona. Ahora quería saber lo que era la conexión, la fuerza y la valentía.

Dejé la máscara en casa desde aquel día, y me di la oportunidad de mostrarle al mundo el verdadero brillo de mis ojos.

Al día siguiente lo busqué como cada mañana, sintiendo una necesidad imperante de encontrarle. Pero él no estaba ahí, y su lugar se teñía de negro.

Grabé cada clase de aquel día, cada segundo. Apunté cada detalle y cada comentario.

Lo necesitaba.

¿Él? ¿yo?

Lo necesitaba.

Pedí la dirección en secretaría y cuando el timbre sonó, corrí.

Mis piernas me llevaron hasta donde quería ir, y solo me detuve cuando la fachada de una casa blanca se mostró frente a mí.

 _Las apariencias Hikari._

Y no me importó más. Toqué la puerta y esperé.

— _Takeru…_

Cuando estuve frente a él, volví a sentir ese calor que me había transmitido desde el primer día.

— _¿Hi-Hikari?_

Sonreí sin querer.

— _No fuiste a la escuela y me preocupé. Te traje la grabación de las clases, sé que los apuntes de cuaderno no te servirían._

— _Yo… No tenías que… de verdad…_

Lo vi titubear.

Desde que le conocí noté algo que no podía pasar desapercibido, era un chico solitario. Quizás en su antigua vida – algo de lo que nunca habíamos hablado – no era así. Me gustaba imaginarlo rodeado de amigos y personas que le hicieran feliz, había algo de magia en Takeru que nadie más podía regalar.

Pero desde que le conocí no había eso, y se podía sentir la soledad con una simple mirada.

Y en mí había crecido una necesidad.

— _Si tenía. Nadie más lo iba a hacer y te ibas a perder la clase._

— _¿Y venir hasta aquí?_

Podía sentir su miedo, y eso solo traía dolor.

— _Eso fue cosa mía nada más._

— _No sé de qué otra forma darte las gracias… No tengo nada que tú puedas querer como recompensa._

Una aguja se clavó.

Reí, con el dolor en la piel.

— _No quiero nada. ¿Tú crees que todo se hace para obtener una respuesta? —_ negó _—. A veces hacemos las cosas porque las personas nos importan, porque nos importa verlas bien, porque queremos que sean felices. Porque, si alguna vez alguien llegó y te brindó algún sentimiento bueno, uno se lo quiere devolver, sobre todo cuando más lo necesita._

Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero al mismo tiempo tantas otras que no lograba entender por completo.

Takeru era una mezcla de colores que no podía detener.

Un arcoíris que aparecía luego de la lluvia.

— _Gracias por ser mi amiga…_

— _Gracias a ti por ser el mío, por enseñarme más cosas de las que jamás aprendí. Por dejarme estar contigo y hacerme reír._

 _Por darme la oportunidad de creer que no todo es como pensaba, que hay luz en el mundo, que de apariencias no se vive y que uno puede ser feliz._

— _Y de hecho… creo que si quiero algo a cambio de la grabación._

— _¿Q-qué?_

— _Un helado, quiero que vayamos a comer helado._

Fue un impulso, pero uno de esos de los que uno no se puede arrepentir horas después. Tomé su mano con suavidad y me volví a llenar de su calidez, de la gravedad y la explosión de sensaciones que me aturdía cuando estábamos cerca.

— _Vamos_ — se levantó y tiró de mí, y esta vez, como pocas veces, no titubeó —. _Quiero llevarte esta vez, a un lugar mío._

Me dejé guiar, sentir y llevar.

Algo había cambiado el día que le conocí, algo había traído hacía mí.

Muchas sensaciones, muchos colores, muchas formas, mucha luz.

¿Sabría lo que es que una persona te traiga luz?

¿Le traería luz yo a alguien?

Un día, algo cambió.

El latido sobrepasó la cordura.

— _Saco fotografías. Me encantaría ser fotógrafa más adelante._

Me preguntó sobre mis hobbies y no pude evitar vomitar las palabras, sin medirlas, sin pensarlas. Quise contarle y demostrarle algo que me había encantado desde que lo intenté la primera vez, quise transmitirle la hermosura de tener algo que te llene y te deje ser tú mismo.

Quise, de alguna manera, a alentarlo a que busque eso que para él sea una fotografía.

— _Me encantaría ver esas fotografías, de verdad._

Su voz sonó diferente a otras veces, no parecía ir cargada de ese dolor de no poder hacer las cosas que antes sí. Era otra sensación.

Como si de verdad buscara. Y yo solo quería que lo encontrara.

— _Vamos a encontrar una forma en que puedas apreciarlas, a tú manera._

Y fui sincera. Más que nunca. Más que siempre.

— _¿Será suficiente?_

— _Vamos a hacer que sea suficiente._

Y luego de decir aquello me pregunté si notó el egoísmo en mi frase. Si notó que de alguna manera nos uní en una oración, sin su consentimiento, sin el de mi propio cerebro.

— _Necesito… necesito hacer algo._

— _Claro._

Pensé que quería irse, pensé que lo había notado, pensé que había visto la debilidad que arrojaba cada poro de mi piel.

Su mano rozó la mía y un escalofrío bajó por mi columna. Sus dedos tocaron mi brazo y suspiré.

De repente, sus manos sobre mi rostro, primero frías y luego cálidas. Un toque suave, mis mejillas ardiendo y prendiendo el resto de mi cuerpo.

El torrente de mi sangre subió hasta mis oídos y nubló cada ruido que se mezcló en el ambiente.

Y por unos minutos solo soy consciente de sus manos, suaves y llenas de dudas, viajando por mi piel. Por mis pómulos y nariz, y como caen hasta mi boca para mantenerse unos segundos.

Algo extraño crece en mí, como un dragón que despierta después de tanto tiempo. Una sensación desconocida y que causa miedo, algo que sube por mi espina dorsal y mancha mis pensamientos.

Acaricia mis ojos, con parsimonia y por un momento, me imagino haciendo lo mismo, y dudo. Sus dedos cálidos sobre mi frente y luego por mi cabello, como si quisiera quedarse ahí.

Y mi cuerpo clama que así sea.

El palpitar me deja sorda, la sensación de desconcierto y miedo golpea con fuerza todas mis puertas al mismo tiempo. Y vuelvo a dudar.

Tomo sus manos y las aprieto con fuerza. Buscando respuestas a preguntas que dan miedo formular, una luz que ilumine el camino que se ve nebuloso ante mis ojos. Y una risa nerviosa sale por cada poro.

— _Eres hermosa._

Sus palabras solo logran que todo se acentué, se vuelva peor.

¿Cómo se pueden guardar las apariencias así?

Y lo entiendo todo.

No había nada antes. Vacío, inestabilidad, miedo. Todo era opaco.

Takeru trajo colores y luces, trajo alas a mi cuerpo hundido y resquebrajado.

— _Eres como un ángel, que vino a llenarme de esperanza cuando no había._

Y lo pude ver. Tras él había una luz, un brillo que lo llenaba todo. Que nacía en su cabello dorado y se acentuaba en su sonrisa infinita.

— _Eres como un ángel, trajiste luz a un mundo oscuro._

Y cuando lo pronuncia solo me hace pensar que aquello era al revés, mi mundo era oscuro y él era luz.

Cuando su frente toca la mía el mundo vuelve a dejar de girar, los latidos zumban en mis oídos y la sangre se vuelve pesada en mis brazos.

El silencio nos envuelve, y en mucho tiempo, no siento necesidad de decir algo.

Como si las cosas tomaran su lugar correcto en el mundo, y al fin existiera un balance entre todas las sensaciones.

Y como si las cosas no pudieran estar en paz, él habla y abre una puerta a un lugar donde no esperé entrar.

 _—Aquel día desperté y nada era como antes. No había colores, no había luces, no había nada._

Su voz cambia de tono, y lo siento alejarse. Nuestras manos siguen juntas, pero el tacto se vuelve más ligero.

Le miro atenta, y cuando nuestras manos se separan puedo sentir el frío.

— _Solo quedaba el dolor, el ardor de la piel que aún quedaba viva y el halo fantasma de lo que alguna vez hubo en aquellas cuencas ahora muertas._

No pude hablar, no pude estirar mi mano y volver a encontrarlas. No pude moverme.

— _Fueron meses de oscuridad. Días de reaprender todo lo que había olvidado, de volver a encontrar las ganas de caminar con la frente en alto como lo hice alguna vez. Me hundí, me hundí como el ancla de un enorme barco. Me encerré y dije cosas que no creía realmente. Le hice mucho daño a mi familia._

El dolor afloraba por sus poros, su aura se volvía oscura y pesada.

Y me encontré preguntándome si era necesario, si era necesario volver a abrir esas puertas y desatar tanto dolor y desesperación. Preguntándome si después de lo que había pasado era necesario decir tanto.

Y si yo podría curar esas heridas.

— _Mis padres volvieron a vivir juntos, después de años de estar separados. Yamato cambió también, se echó la culpa de todo lo que había pasado. Y nunca fue así, todo fue culpa mía y de nadie más. Jamás culparía a alguien más por mis propios actos —_ titubeó _—. Empecé a ir obligado con especialistas, con el paso del tiempo cedí y comencé a querer aprender. Me enseñaron a hacer todo de nuevo, a calcular mis pasos, a trazar mapas en mi cabeza, a usar mi bastón, a oír mejor mi alrededor, a sentir el olor de las cosas. Me enseñaron a poder ser independiente y libre, de alguna manera._

Intenté imaginarlo, intenté entenderlo.

Quise ponerme en su lugar y llenarme de todo ese dolor. Una desesperación se apoderó de mi cuerpo y deseé poder estar en su lugar. Absorber esas sensaciones y liberarle.

Poder quitarle peso a sus gruesas alas.

— _Desde aquel día mi vida ha sido una montaña rusa. Había días buenos y días malos. Más malos que buenos. La oscuridad reinaba mi cerebro y el miedo siempre esperaba latente en mis entrañas. Fueron muchos días donde no quise volver a despertar, ¿qué sentido tenía? Si me habían arrebatado lo más hermoso que podía darme el mundo._

Le vi temblar y llevar sus manos hasta sus parpados.

Quise tocarle, abrazarle, darle a entender que estaba ahí.

 _—Perdí todos los colores. Y de verdad, pensé que nunca más los recobraría._

Y sentí miedo, como nunca antes.

Miedo a que siguiera pensando así, que el dolor volviera a sobreponerse, a que olvidara que no estaba solo, a que siguiera hundiéndose.

Sabía que no podía ser su grúa, sabía que no era sus alas, sabía que no podría ser ni la punta del gancho que lo trajera a la realidad.

Pero deseaba serlo, y me aferrada a la idea de poder lograrlo.

— _¿Y ahora?_

Mi propia voz tembló.

— _Y ahora… ahora los vuelvo a tener._

¿Ahora?

— _Volvieron, cada uno de ellos. Es cierto, no puedo verlos con mis ojos, tampoco saber dónde están o qué es de cada color. Pero en la oscuridad incierta, donde antes sólo había miedo, ahora hay algo más. Los veo brillar y sé que están ahí._

Fue todo lo que necesité para poder alejar ese peso que se posicionaba sobre mis pulmones.

Me acerqué sin notarlo y me hundí en su aroma. La tranquilidad y la necesidad de ayudarle.

Sus manos buscaron las mías y un pequeño roce en mi pierna me hizo temblar, tomé sus manos cuando retrocedió y las apreté.

Ya no estábamos solos. Ya no éramos dos extraños.

Y contra viento y marea, contra todo los pros y contras, contra todos los peros, algo había crecido, desde el interior y ya no tenía miedo en salir.

— _Cuando era pequeño, siempre me preguntaban con qué color me identificada. Siempre decía el azul, porque era el color favorito de Yamato, o el celeste, porque era el color de mis ojos. O quizás el verde, porque era el color de mi sombrero favorito._

Y no pude evitarlo, y no quise hacerlo.

Quería decirlo.

Quería que lo supiera.

— _A mí no me parece que ninguno de tus colores sea ese. A mi parecer, tu color es el amarillo. Como el brillo de una estrella, como la luna que viene cada noche. Porque iluminas a quién te mira fijamente, a quién te busca. Porque, aunque no tengas luz propia, tienes la capacidad de resplandecer igual._

Fue ahí cuando mi interior habló, cuando pude darle palabras a todo lo que venía pensando desde que le conocí.

Porque era todo eso y más. Porque había destruido las apariencias que tanto me costaron construir, porque me había dado todo lo que daba por perdido.

Porque había construido en mí; ventanas para que entrara la luz.

Porque había iluminado un mundo donde no veía esperanzas.

— _¿De qué color crees que soy yo? De niña pensaba que mi color era el morado, también creí que era el rojo. Nunca me encontré en esos tonos._

— _Eres color rosa. Lleno de luminosidad. Como el tono que toman las nubes cada tarde que el sol decide ocultarse para darle paso a la luna. Como ese rosa que todos buscamos ver para poder sonreír._

Y me ahogué.

Me hundí.

Me dejé llevar.

La risa afloró por mi garganta y cada poro de mi piel.

Destruí todas las apariencias, si es que aún quedaban.

Y lo supe.

El impulso me empujó y en un movimiento rápido, me rendí a mis sensaciones y lo besé.

Sus labios cálidos junto a los míos, sus músculos tensándose y el temblor bajo mi piel.

Los miedos que veía de cada uno.

La necesidad de seguir ahí.

Los colores que se arremolinaban más allá.

Las luces que flotaban sobre nuestras cabezas.

Los murmullos y risas, los miedos y desesperaciones.

La oscuridad que él creía que traía, la luz que yo no pretendía tener.

Takeru nunca fue un solo color, nunca perdió nada. Siempre lo fue todo, lo traía todo.

—Quizás somos blanco.

Sus palabras conectaron con mis pensamientos y sonreí.

—Un conjunto de colores y luz.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

¡Y terminé!

La verdad, no pensé en hacer tan extenso este capítulo, pero necesitaba de alguna manera comunicar todo desde el punto de vista de Hikari. Solo espero haber logrado darme a entender.

¿Lo notaron?

Fue un viaje por el arcoíris.

Por los colores y las luces. Por todo.

Cora, espero que pueda haber logrado darte al menos una sonrisa. Te quiero mucho, y aunque haya terminado mil meses después de tu cumpleaños, sigue siendo con todo mi amor.

Y gracias a los que leyeron, estoy muy agradecida y feliz.

 **¡Un beso!**


End file.
